


Homesick

by Dawn47



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-01
Updated: 2003-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn47/pseuds/Dawn47
Summary: Why is Kathryn feeling melancholy?First Edition - January 2003Second Edition - July 2020
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Homesick

Homesick

By Dawn47

First Edition - January 2003

Second Edition - July 2020

The door chime coaxed Kathryn out of the melancholy thoughts that had been plaguing her all afternoon as she sat at her desk and tried to concentrate on evaluating the information that Starfleet had sent the day prior. She straightened her back and flexed her strained neck before announcing, “Come.”

“Everything okay?” Chakotay asked. “You’ve been in here all afternoon.” He sank down into one of the chairs in front of her desk.

Kathryn set her chin down onto her palm and looked thoughtfully at her friend. “In here, I can slouch and no one cares except my aching back.”

“What’s got you down?”

“Do you ever wonder how your life would have turned out if you had made different choices along the way?”

“Is that a serious question? Of course, I do. Every single day.”

She looked at him with understanding before she elaborated, “I was looking at the picture of Earth that Lieutenant Barclay sent yesterday.” She turned her monitor so he could see it.

“It’s beautiful.”

“You see that?” She pointed to a grouping of clouds covering the middle of North America. “Those are snow clouds and I can clearly envision the clean, white blanket of snow that is falling across the fields of Indiana.”

Chakotay studied her face as she studied the screen. “Correction. That white blanket of snow fell yesterday, and today you’d be outside in the cold shoveling the walk.”

She fixed him with a half-hearted scowl. “Well, even if I was out shoveling the snow, it would be exhilarating, don’t you think?”

He chuckled quietly. “No. It would be very, very cold.”

“You’re just saying that because you’d rather be inside drinking hot tea and letting me do all the work.”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” He caught her deepened scowl and quickly tried to make up for his errant words. “But I would definitely have a hot pot of coffee brewing on the stove and a cozy spot next to me in front of the fire waiting to warm you up when you finish.”

“Oh?” She smirked. “And what makes you think I’d want to cozy up next to you after I’ve been busting my bum out in the cold?”

“Because your exhilaration would have worn off and that little bum of yours would be very, very cold.”

She thought for only a second before she spoke the words that she knew she probably shouldn’t say. “Would you?”

He wasn’t sure what she was asking, “Would I what?”

She stood and walked around to sit in the chair facing him. Leaning forward she asked, “Would you be there to cozy up next to when we get home?”

He reached out and took her hands in his. “Do you doubt that I would?”

She studied their joined hands before carefully answering. “More like, I hope that you will be.”

He watched her carefully as she hesitantly looked back up at him, and then he made a decision. Chakotay stood and encouraged Kathryn to join him where he folded her into his arms. “This homesickness that you’re feeling, is it for those snow-covered fields in Indiana or for something else?” He continued at her questioning expression. “Or for someone to cozy up with at the end of the day?”

She searched his eyes and found the warmth and love she was craving, the warmth and love that her heart yearned for. She found it surprisingly easy to say, “Both.” 

He saw the uncertainty that was not often found in her eyes. He knew she was asking if his heart was looking for the same. He reached up to tuck a wayward lock of hair behind her ear and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

He took her hand and stepped towards the door. “Come with me. I know a cozy little sofa where dreams of snow-covered fields can take flight.”

The quiet peace that enveloped her as she accepted his lead was not what she expected. It felt a lot like home.


End file.
